


In Vino Veritas

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [16]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Separate Paths.  Prompt fill for eclectic-turmoil, who wanted Nasir bonding with the new additions to his harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

Kore says,I know he loved me!

Nasir nods, crying. I feel him loving me from here.

Laeta pats his shoulder. My husband could be so sweet, she sighs. He did not deceive me in that.

Nasir shudders. Slay all who would wrest me from you? How then am I no longer in your arms! 

Laeta slurs, How he loves you! I would trade former life for such love.

Nasir cries, I would trade nothing, nothing for him! He tries to stand, falls on ass.

Laeta refills his cup until he slumps into her, asleep. 

Women smile at him through tears.


End file.
